worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himegoe 1 Translation
Mio Sakamoto (Chiba Saeko) Track 01 - Self-introduction I am Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio. I am stationed with the Fuso Imperial Navy European Expeditionary Fleet, 24th Air Flotilla, 288th Flying Corps. I am 5 shaku (feet) 4 sun (inches) tall, and weigh 23 kan (~190lbs). Oh, don't worry about the details. Hahaha. Especially for things like breast size, which aren't of consequence in combat. I've never measured it. Track 02 - Rank My rank? I am being treated as a Squadron Leader in the Allied Forces. Of course, the lowest rank a unit commander in a wing would need is Flight Lieutenant, and since witches are all one rank higher, I became a Squadron Leader. So, if I go back to my former unit in Fuso, my rank would go down again. I'll be sad when the pay cut comes... Track 03 - Dreams for the future Dreams for the future... When I think about it, I've been fighting the Neuroi all this time. The end of my career as a witch is getting closer, and I have no idea how much longer training will let me draw it out... If possible, I suppose I would like to train up a competent subordinate to carry on my work. Track 04 - Home unit My unit is the Imperial Fuso Navy European Expeditionary Fleet, 24th Air Flotilla, 288th Flying Corps. The units in the 200-series Flying Corps are expeditionary units fighting on the front lines, and 10ths designate what base we belong to. 8 designate we belong to the base in Maizeru(?). This is because the main witches force was gathered in Maizeru(?) in the north after the Fuso Sea Incident to fight off Neuroi invasions. The last number usually simply designate in what order they were formed, but witch-units are special, so 8 was chosen since it brings prosperity and luck. And by the way, an Air Flotilla consists of 4 squadrons of 48 fighters each. All in all, that means an Air Flotilla consist of 190 fighters, a greater scale than a Joint Fighter Wing. A witch squadron is at least made out of 4 witches. Ha ha ha. Track 05 - Concerning Minna Wing Commander Minna is the cornerstone of the Witch unit. The care she shows to her captains, and the attributes necessary for a commander... she has everything that a unit leader needs. On top of that, she is an excellent soldier in an air battle. She can be a bit soft on the new recruits, but I suppose that's where I come in. *laugh* Track 06 - Concerning Lynne She's a kind girl who finds no joy in fighting, but she joined up recently to protect her homeland when she wanted to be of use to everyone. I'll have to do everything I can to help her become a full-fledged witch as a response to that spirit, I suppose. She has the makings to become a good commander, with her ability to keep an eye on the whole situation from the rear. Track 07 - Concerning Yoshika Her latent ability is impressive indeed. Not only with regards to her magic, but she also has perseverance and determination. It's my mission and duty to guide her on her path to becoming a full-fledged Witch, for the sake of my, no, the world's benefactor, Dr. Miyafuji. Track 08 - Concerning Perrine She's of great help to me, helping out with training the rookies, among other things. She used to often be paired with me in a rotte during combat, but she'll be able to handle herself fine without me soon. She can be a bit harsh with Miyafuji, but that's probably because she worries about her. She's a good person. I don't really know why she always speaks so awkwardly around me though... Track 09 - Concerning Lucchini Ugh, she's an unbelievable little devil. She doesn't follow the rules, and always does as she pleases. However, it is true that Lucchini is a big part of the reason why everyone doesn't lose heart. Somehow, you just can't hate her. She's good friends with Shirley, and their abilities are a good match for each other in a rotte, so those two make a fine pair. Track 10 - Concerning Shirley I suppose in Fuso we'd call her a true-born child of Edo? I enjoy straight-forward people like that. With regards to Striker outfitting, she's got the abilities to match any mechanic, so she's almost like a poster girl for Liberion, the undisputed king of the automobile. Strangely enough, she's gets along very well with Lucchini. Track 11 - Concerning Barkhorn I have nothing to criticize regarding her skills as a soldier, but I think she has a tendency to be too hard on herself as well as on others. Considering the current state of Karlsland, it might not be strange, but she really should try to rely a little more her comrades in arms. Oh well, I guess the way she judges herself the hardest is one of her good properties. When it comes to her skills in the air, she's one of the greatest aces together with Hartmann. Track 12 - Concerning Hartmann Flying Officer Hartmann is our unit's ultra ace, and we're very proud of her. She always shows consideration towards you when you fly with her, and you can feel safe when you have her protecting your back. Well, I would like her to change her attitude when it comes to life outside the military, but I guess that's asking for too much. Seems like she's competing with Barkhorn for the most aerial victories. It will be interesting to see how far she can go. Track 13 - Concerning Sanya It is thanks to Sanya we can all lay down and rest safely during the nights. My magical eye isn't too bad either, but when it comes to seeing far during the night, I don't think anything is better than Sanya's ability. However, it kind of worries me she's so shy and passive. I think it would be good for her to become a little more confident. Track 14 - Concerning Eila Hm... She's a strange girl. It's almost as if she's living in another world. I never have any idea of what she's thinking. But she's great all-around in battle, and her ability to never get hit is admirable. She's been paired up with Sanya a lot lately, so she's gotten a lot of experience of fighting during the night, but she always does fine during the day too. Track 15 - Aspirations That would be peace in the world. A world were we don't have to force children into wars. I hope we can create a world like that. Track 16 - Concerning your Striker unit Type Zero Carrier Fighter Unit, model 22. Its designation code is A6M3a. Its prototype was called “Type 12 carrier-based fighter”. When a proper model was made, the magical engine, Zuisei, was replaced with a Sakae 12, making it more powerful. The model I'm using, model 22, is using an even better engine, called Sakae 21. This increases the magical output by 20%. Since we often have to use our striker units over sea, focus has been on increasing flight time rather than offensive or defensive abilities. When fighting in Europe, one has to make changes to that and concentrate more magic energy on offense and defense. Track 17 - Concerning your weapon My weapon is the standard remodeled Type 99-2 13mm Machine gun, but more importantly, I have this sword. There is no name of any great swordsmith engraved in it, but it's wide, thick, solid and extremely useful. I've been told it's a sword made by Masakuni, but I'm not sure that's true. However, so far it has never broken or gotten bent, or even had a scratch for that matter. It's a good sword that helps me defeat the Neuroi. Track 18 - Concerning your homeland The empire of Fuso? It's a good country. It's surrounded by sea, so there are a lot of tasty fish and such to eat, and we also have a lot of hot springs; it's great! Hot springs really are fantastic. There are some in Britannia as well, but they are nothing compared to how many there are in Fuso. Ha ha ha. Track 19 - Cooking specialty Cooking...? Uhh... well, since I started training as a witch early in life... Oh, that's right! I'm good at making onigiri! But somehow, I just never seem to be able to make them triangular, and they always end up round. I wonder why that happens... Track 20 - Concerning the Witches' base It's a perfect location to mount our defense, being secure and located at the closest point to the enemy. I hear that it's a copy of a castle in Gallia, but built by a Britannian king long ago too... Track 21 - Concerning the Witches' lifestyle (official stance) When you're protecting mankind on a bridgehead in a war, you can't ask for too much. However, the quality of the food, our overall living standard and the maintenance crew all hold a high standard. I'm very thankful, and it also helps to keep the morale up. I'm especially thankful for the warm meals, the bath and for being able to get plenty of sleep. As long as it is like this, I can fight forever. Track 22 - Concerning the Witches' lifestyle (real opinion) Caring for the new recruits, make sure to get some training on my own, and also taking care of the whole unit can be a handful sometimes. If only we were a few more, fighting like this would be a little easier. I wish we were able to provide an environment for the recruits were they could go through some rigorous training before sending them out to units that are out in the field. But we have to manage even though we're always short on soldiers, so there's not much we can do... Track 23 - Morning greeting 1 Good morning! Wake up, it's morning! Hahahaha! Track 24 - Morning greeting 2 Alright, wake up, it's morning! We're starting the day right away with training, training, and more training! Track 25 - Meal Thanks for the meal. Thanks for the meal. Mmh, that was delicious. The food is ready. My cooking should be fine, every once in a while. Ohh, this is good. Hmm, this is... not really to my taste. Track 26 - Afternoon greeting Good day. Track 27 - Evening greeting Good evening. Track 28 - Before bed Well then, excuse me. Good night. Track 29 - Sending off Are you going out? Give it your best shot. Come back soon. It's a lot harder waiting than I expected. Track 30 - Reception Good of you to come! There's lots of special training lined up for today... Hey, get back here! Track 31 - Other lines If you please. Yes, thank you. I'll be doing my best to work you over from head to tail. Got it? Sorry. It's alright. No problem. Good luck. I know you have what it takes. You can do it if you try. Track 32 - Incoming mail Your mail has arrived. It's a letter. Track 33 - Start up I'll turn on the computer. Hahaha. Track 34 - Shut down I'll turn off the computer. No regrets, right? Track 35 - Error Hmm, a failure. Ng, even I make mistakes. Well, don't worry about it! Hahahahaha! Hmm, it's not working. It's troubling to think of what to do... W-What are you doing! You can't do that! See for yourself. I told you that wouldn't work. Got it? Don't look no matter what. That's an order. Sorry. Even I make mistakes. Forgive me. Track 36 - Zoom in You want to make it bigger? Hmm, that's quite large. Track 37 - Zoom out You want to make it smaller? Mh-hmm small laugh This is... quite small. Track 38 - Maximize It's impossible to make this any bigger... Track 39 - Minimize I can't make this any smaller! Track 40 - Delete Neatness is training for the spirit. I'll throw everything away without exception. No complaints? Track 41 - Download What? Take this? Right, let's try that. Mission complete. Track 42 - Connection I'll transfer you now. Are you ready? I'm hanging up. Track 43 - Call Hey, someone's calling you. Are you sure you don't have to answer? Track 44 - Answering machine He's away at the moment. If you have business with him, please leave a message after the tone. Track 45 - Fanservice 1 Hmm, how lewd... hahahaha, this guy's a real lewd bastard! Track 46 - Fanservice 2 Ngg, this is rather embarrassing... I love you. I l-l-love you! Just... for a bit. Track 47 - Fanservice 3 This isn't to my liking. I hate people like you! Fool. Track 48 - Panties They're not panties so it's not embarrassing. Hahahahaha! Track 49 - Combat Sakamoto Mio, commencing attack! Perrine H. Clostermann (Sawashiro Miyuki) Track 50 - Self-introduction I am Perrine Clostermann. I am from Pas-de-Calais in Gallia, where my father is a nobleman. No, well, was a nobleman. My height is 152 cm(~4ft 9in)... eh? My three sizes? Why would you need to know that? I can't believe it, you're just so rude. Track 51 - Rank I hold the rank of Flying Officer, um, in your language that would be Chuu-I, I believe? In Gallia we go by the rank Lieutenant. Normally that rank would qualify me to be the lead in a rotte, but unfortunately there are just too many high-ranking witches in this unit. But, because of that, I get to be the Major's wingman, so I guess I can put up with that. Track 52 - Dreams for the future Dreams for the future? Without a doubt, that would be to retake Gallia. To have that beautiful land occupied by those Neuroi monsters... Ahh, I can't stand it any more! Once Gallia is free, I would be pleased to help other countries afterwards. Track 53 - Home unit I am stationed with the 602e Groupe Aériennes of the Forces Gallaises Libres. Because Gallia itself was occupied, we had no choice but to reassemble our forces here in Britannia, as the Forces Gallaises Libres. The Forces Gallaises Libres first made the 601e Groupe, and later my own 602e. I had been undergoing training as a witch since I was a child, so I signed up right away. That's our duty as nobles, wouldn't you agree? What did you say? My first sortie? W-Who cares about that? W-Well, it might be true that I was almost shot down, and almost ran out of time, and just avoided crashing, but everyone makes mistakes! Track 54 - Concerning Minna Wing Commander Minna? I'm... always a bit nervous around her. She's competent, talented, and notices everything around her, so I just can't stay calm when she's looking at me... Track 55 - Concerning Lynne Sergeant Lynette? That girl who doesn't stand out? Hmm... Maybe because the two of them are both new, so she's always together with Miyafuji, but she's never really made an impression on me. However, she seems to be somewhat capable in a battle, so I wouldn't mind having her watch my back. Track 56 - Concerning Yoshika Oh, what is with that Miyafuji Yoshika! She's always clinging to Major Sakamoto... getting all of her attention during training, and even in the bath! So what if they're from the same country, she should show some respect in what she calls the Major! Track 57 - Concerning Mio Ahh, Major Sakamoto... oh, she's so wonderful. Her dignified face, her long and slender legs, her beautiful and exotic black hair... and finally her precise orders during battle... officers as good as that just don't exist! Track 58 - Concerning Lucchini Pilot Officer Lucchini...! Oh, when she's more lacking herself, to have her calling others flat-chested! That's the very definition of rude! All she does is nap throughout the day, this is why Romagnans are all so troublesome... Well, she does show some promise in battle though. Track 59 - Concerning Shirley Flight Lieutenant Shirley, well, she's a superior so I won't say much, but must that Liberian be so carefree? What's more, bigger is not better... well, I wouldn't mind being a bit bigger... Track 60 - Concerning Barkhorn Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn... I hate to admit it, but she's better than me. I can't catch up to her in amount of experience or firepower. As a person, she's a bit hard to get along with though. Track 61 - Concerning Hartmann I can't rival Flying Officer Hartmann in the sky either. Well, fighting is a disagreeable practice... it's a specialty of Karlsland after all. I'll just leave that to her. Track 62 - Concerning Sanya Sanya? That girl you never know whether she's there or not? It's almost like she's a ghost. However she serves in an important role for the sake of the unit, so I'll commend her for that. It's not something I can do myself. Track 63 - Concerning Eila Eila... hmm... I really don't know much about her. Believing in something as unscientific as fortune telling... well, even I would like to see the fortune between the Major and me... but what if, what if a bad result came up!? Oh, I could never do something so frightening. Track 64 - Aspirations Before anything else, to take back Gallia no matter what! There is nothing other than that. Father's magnificent château... until I can restore it to its former glory, I will never give up! Track 65 - Concerning your Striker unit What do I use as my Striker unit? Well that would be the pride and joy of Gallia, the Arsenal de l'Aéonautique's VG-39! Eh? Is that a prototype? My, how rude! I'm using it in a live war now. It's true that my homeland was occupied before it could be formally adopted, but the development continued without a hitch where we evacuated. Furthermore, with the Quadra 12Y-89 magic engine this Striker uses, it won't lose to other Strikers! Track 66 - Concerning your weapon Why do I use a Britannian gun, you ask? Well, I would have liked to use a Chatellerault MLE 1924-II myself, but I just can't get one here. I don't have much of a choice except to use something similar, right? Well, the Bren light machine gun is very accurate, so I'm quite happy with it. But much better than that is this ancestral rapier! Those Neuroi will go down easily so long as I have this. Track 67 - Concerning your homeland My homeland, Gallia, is the most beautiful, the most civilized, and the most advanced place in the world. We may not be good at such disagreeable practices as fighting, but with our reputation as a cultural country, I suppose that's to be expected. Track 68 - Cooking specialty My... my homemade cooking, you say? As a young noblewoman of Gallia, I know all about proper etiquette, but because I always had a chef to cook so... eh? Can I not cook? Oh, how dare you, that's not true at all! It's just cooking! Just cooking... Oh, I wish I could let Major Sakamoto eat some of my homemade cooking... but what if I made her sick...? Ahh... Track 69 - Concerning the Witches' base It's located on the Britannian side of the Dover Straight, so my homeland of Gallia is just near by. And yet... it's still so far away... Track 70 - Concerning the Witches' lifestyle (official stance) I don't need training myself, but I'll go along for the sake of the new recruits so they don't get in the way. In order to protect our world, this is the duty of a noble. It's known as "noblesse oblige", you know? Track 71 - Concerning the Witches' lifestyle (real opinion) Ah, for crying out loud! That raccoon-dog! Why is she always clinging, clinging clinging, clinging everywhere to Major Sakamoto! Even I'm afraid and can't approach her so easily! And just because they're from the same country, calling her by name...! They go to the bath together, and they're ALWAYS together during training... How is that possible? How? How? I'm so jealous...! Track 72 - Morning greeting 1 It's already morning, you know? Shape yourself up already. Track 73 - Morning greeting 2 Wake up. At least be a bit grateful, since I came to wake you up. Track 74 - Meal Itadakimasu. Gochisousama. Well, that was quite good. It's time to eat. Why did I have to make this for you... My, this is better than I expected. There's no way I can eat this, is there!? Track 75 - Afternoon greeting Bonjour. Track 76 - Evening greeting Bonsoir. What, you don't know what that means? It means "good evening". (TL note: <3 this one for some reason) Track 77 - Before bed Go to sleep already, you need to get up early tomorrow, right? What, I'm not going to come wake you up! Track 78 - Sending off Y-You can just leave by yourself. I don't care. I, I'm not really hoping you come back soon. I've got lots of things to do myself. Track 79 - Reception W-What did you come here for? It's, it's not like I asked you to come. That's right, I definitely didn't ask you to come! Track 80 - Other lines What? You want to be friends with me? Hm, well, if you say it like that, I'll think about it. Well, um... Just this once now, you hear!? Um... thank you. Hard work does not fit my image! I'm always elegant and graceful. But... if you insist, maybe I can help you. Um, well... I'm sorry. Don't worry. There's no way that would have been a problem for me. But... I'm a bit glad. I'm cheering you on here! Now give it your all! Track 81 - Incoming mail You've got mail. So even you have people that would write you letters. Track 82 - Start up I'll let you turn on the PC. Track 83 - Shut down Eh? What? You're leaving already? Wait, I didn't hear anything about that! Track 84 - Error Oh, now, that's why this is worthless! What did you do to make it turn out like this!? Oh, I can't go on... W-What now? What? What is this? Who said you could do that!? Ahn, ngg, stupid. Now, look at that. I told you that wouldn't work. D-D-D-D-Don't look! No, no matter what happens, I'm telling you you mustn't look! T-There's no way I could have made a mistake! This stupid thing! Track 85 - Zoom in What? You want to make it bigger? You should know, bigger isn't always better. Track 86 - Zoom out Ahaha. Making it smaller...? Now isn't that small? Track 87 - Maximize Well, even I can't make this any bigger right away. Track 88 - Minimize If I made this any smaller, you won't even be able to see it... Track 89 - Delete I'll give you my permission to clean that up. Eeew, look at this trash, throw it all away! Track 90 - Download You want something like this? Eh? Why do I have to do it? Now, really... There, it's done. Track 91 - Message I'll be happy to transfer you. I'm hanging up! Track 92 - Call Someone's looking for you, so come out already! You've got a call. I'm telling you, so come and take the phone already. Track 93 - Answering machine He's (She's) not here. If you have business with him (her), just tell me. Track 94 - Fanservice 1 E... Ecchi. Mou... ecchi nandakara... Track 95 - Fanservice 2 I, I, I, I... I love you. Only this one time, you hear? I won't ever say it again! ...Suki. Honestly... just for a bit... stupid. Track 96 - Fanservice 3 I hate you! You... oh, I haaaaate you! Oh, you're such a fool. Track 97 - Panties Pa-Panties, you say!? No, these aren't pa-panties! So, of course it isn't embarrassing! Track 98 - Combat Perrine Clostermann, taking off. Enough already, now give up! Something like that isn't going to work! Category:Transcript/Translation